wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Megalodons
The Megalodons are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain lineage. This savage and merciless Chapter were reputedly created in antiquity, but their exact origins are difficult to pinpoint by Imperial scholars, remaining shrouded in the midsts of long-lost antiquity, thousands of years in the past. An isolationist and aloof Chapter, the Megalodons have continuously prosecuted their solitary crusade for millennia, bringing the light of Monatoa, 'The Void Shark that Devourers' (God-Emperor), to the darkest corners of the galaxy. Like hungry apex predators, they stalk through the cold, dark depths of the void, striking their foes unexpectedly and tearing them apart, then slip back into the Outer Dark. The Megalodons' ruthless reputation has writ a bloody legacy across the pages of Imperial history, their very name having become synonymous with merciless butchery of those who would dare assail the realm of Mankind. Chapter History Sharks predate every other large predator on most worlds. They have remained virtually unchanged for millions of years. They are apex predators, which means that the only animal that naturally prey on them are in the same taxonomic class. They possess an undeniable mystique and nobility - every islander or coastal culture on a world that possesses large bodies of water has deified them in some way. Some cultures regard them as daemons, some as benevolent gods or the reincarnations of the Emperor Himself. All, however, respect the shark's power and ferocity. Thus, it is the same for the ferocious and mysterious Megalodons - a ruthless and unforgiving Chapter of Astartes that have plied the darkest reaches of the galaxy for millennia - striking suddenly and without warning - and then disappearing once again into the blackness of the foreboding Outer Dark, beyond the light of the Astronomican. Adopting the name of the gargantuan apex predator of their primary recruitment world, Te Whatukura - a feral ocean world comprised of island chains and equatorial landmasses that are home to a ferocious and feral culture of warring coastal tribes - like their namesake, the Megalodons have seemingly been imbued by the spirit of this deadly creature with similar attributes. The Megalodons, too, are apex predators, hunting the 'Dark Ocean' (the Outer Dark), dwelling in the deepest and darkest regions of the galaxy, only rushing to the surface of the known galaxy to ambush their unsuspecting prey. Little is known about these mysterious and enigmatic Astartes, as they are known to be an aloof Chapter that doesn't readily answer pleas from most Imperial institutions, and will only do so at their own discretion. This stems from the fact their only true allegiance is to the Manotoa (the God-Emperor), and their sacred duty in following the task assigned to them by His gene-son (standing orders which have never been countermanded by the Emperor), although which Primarch sired this ruthless Chapter is still vehemently debated by Imperial scholars to this day. Despite the paucity of records, there is little information on the precise origins of the Megalons' inception and what Founding they were a part of. Unknown Origins Mysteriously, the Megalodons feature nowhere within the open Imperial record, and likewise the Chapter has no officially-recorded battle honours. Furthermore, this Chapter is oft misidentified with other similarly named Chapters operating with similar nomenclatures (i.e. "Carcharodons", "Void Reapers", "Blood Sharks", ect.). However, the Chapter's own records, which date back several millennia, indicates that at some point, early in their history, they were banished to wander the outer darkness upon an endless Crusade to ravage the foes of Mankind. To this day, no one alive knows why the Megalodons were banished. However, to ensure their survival, they were granted specific rights, known as the Edicts of Banishment, which granted them the right to Tithe; the Grey Tithe, to acquire all the physical materiel they needed in order to continue the performance of their duties, and the Red Tithe; granting them the right to claim prisoners, rebels, rejects and other detritus of Humanity to operate their vessels as slave serfs or as potential recruits for the Chapter. Although, the Edicts explicitly forbid the Chapter from taking members of the Adepta Terra in their tithing. The Chapter's proscribed Edicts of Banishment allows and encourages the Megalodons to invade nearby xenos-held territories and long-lost worlds that lie within the vast void of the Outer Dark to reclaim ancient technology and lost Standard Template Constructs (STCs), which is always a high priority. These Astartes are quite adept at seeking out and reclaiming technology and will use these obtained items to barter with the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Grey Tithe is usually conducted on a semi-regular basis, as a delegation from the Chapter meets with allied members of the Martian Priesthood, bartering for a few pieces of archeotech and STC for freshly-crafted wargear, equipment and even vehicles. Reavers from the Void Despite the valiant service and stalwart defence of realm of the Emperor, the Imperium at large is mostly unaware of this Chapter's existence, and even the Inquisition seems to have only limited information about them. The Megalodons' complete lack of glory-seeking behavior doesn't help with this, and in fact, on several occasions down the long millennia of Imperial history, there have been several notable incidents where dark grey-clad Astartes intervened to aid beleaguered Imperial forces, arriving unannounced (and often unwanted) to lend their considerable might to a conflict or war. Most notably, these rare accounts indicate that these mysterious Astartes attacked the enemy without warning or preamble, and did so with a ferocity unheard of amongst the average Adeptus Astartes Chapter. Often, Imperial forces that have fought alongside these murderous Astartes found their erstwhile allies to be unpredictable, intemperate and dangerous to anything that stood in their path - combatant, civilian or otherwise. However, the timely interventions of these bloody-handed reavers in various war zones, often helped provide the killing strike where an impasse had been reached - breaking a strategic deadlock in a single furious attack which sent an enemy reeling. The resultant Imperial victories, however, often came at a dire cost as these assaults would often end in only one of two ways: victorious slaughter or massive carnage, either of which left the foe in no condition to resist further. The intervention of these Astartes also left heavy collateral damage, resulting in the destruction of vital planetary infrastructure or heavy losses to Imperial forces that had strayed too close to the carnage unleashed by these ravaging killers. Once the dust had settled, this mysterious force of deadly transhuman warriors had already taken their leave - uncaring of honours or accolades - to seek out their next military objective, driven to continue battling the enemies of Mankind across the width and breadth of the galaxy on their perpetual Crusade. Notable Campaigns *'Vengeance from the Void (Unknown Date.M32)' - This the first recorded battle honour of the Megalodons Chapter within their Chapter's archives. Across a hundred scattered systems in the western marches of the Segmentum Solar, cult uprisings led by a core Heretic Astartes drawn from the Iron Warriors, Night Lords and World Eaters Traitor Legions bring entire planetary governments to their knees in a year of blood and anarchy. With whole sections on the brink of collapse, events take a dramatic turn when a combined force of several notable, bellicose Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes including; the Carcharodons, Minotaurs, Death Eagles and Angels of Absolution mobilise to response the invading Forces of Chaos. Emerging from the black depths beyond the spiral arm, they launch a sudden and overwhelming attack directly upon the uprising's command. Meanwhile, an unidentified force of dark-grey clad Astartes bearing strange totemic iconography and the sigil of a massive bloody-mawed shark, launched a series of hit-and-run attacks upon the trailing edge of the Chaos fleet vessels, leaving a trail of carnage and destruction that gave the heretic forces pause. Just as the Forces of Chaos attempted to launch a counter-strike, this relic fleet of battered, dark-grey coloured vessels disappeared back into void, only to reappear and strike at the Chaos vessels from another position. Several smaller vessels broke away from the larger Chaos fleet and attempted flee, but were quickly pursued by several of these relic Imperial vessels, which circled in for the kill. At this point, the rest of their mighty Chapter fleet suddenly appeared from the depths of the warp, to take part in the 'feeding frenzy'. The Imperial vessels systematically stripped the stricken heretic vessels of their protection systems and disabled their engines, then they proceed to launch their Ursus Claws - large lances attached to massive chains - puncturing the hulls of the enemy vessels, then slowly dragged them in close-proximity, so that the the Imperial vessels could launch an all-out boarding assault. Later, Imperial investigators came across several scenes of derelict, heretic vessels drifting aimlessly in the void. When they investigated the interior of these stricken vessels, they were taken aback by the nightmarish scenes of carnage and destruction that greeted them, as these vessels had all been left as bloody abattoirs. The interior of these vessels were stripped of all vital arms, equipment, strike craft, vehicles and data-cores. Of these vessels' attackers all that could be retrieved were several grainy pict-captures, clearly identified as an attacking force of Adeptus Astartes, whose left shoulder pauldrons bore an unknown sigil of a large black shark with a bloody maw. These mysterious Astartes bore all manner of relic wargear and equipment, but with significant levels of non-standard alterations. The images acquired from these derelict vessels would later be passed on to higher Imperial authorities for further investigation and scrutiny. However, the identity of this mysterious attacking force has never been conclusively identified. *'The Hellion War (870-880.M33)' - In the wake of the anarchy that followed the murderous internecine conflict of the War of the False Primarch and its aftermath, the Hellion Sector declared its secession from the troubled Imperium in 870.M33. Bloodily attacking its neighbours, it becomes quickly apparent that the sector's rulers had fallen then to the worship of Chaos, and its millions of men-under-arms were corrupted and given over to darkness, while its mass manufactora were turned to churning forth twisted war machines consecrated to the dark gods. The call-to-arms is eagerly answered by several bellicose and savage Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes that possess a war-like mien, including the Megalodons, Imperius Ravagers, Myrmidons, and Void Reapers. With the arrival of this formidable Space Marine task force, these Chapters begin to systematically destroy each Secessionist force they encounter. But soon, the ever widening war swells to ravage more than eighty inhabited systems and uncounted billions die in the fighting. This task force proceeds to fight together for the next decade, until they are finally relieved by an influx of several other Space Marine Chapters that arrives to take part in the ongoing conflict. By the dawning of M35, the Hellion Sector and its environs are reduced to little more than a waste zone of barren worlds and dead hive cities. Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Void Lord' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Ravager Lord' - Captain equivalent. *'Sub-Commander' - Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks Line Ranks *'Bull Primus' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Bull' - Sergeant equivalent. *'Void-Brother' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Pup' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Round Back' - A derogatory term meaning, 'one with no fin'. A term utilised by the Astartes of the Chapter when referring to an Aspirant. Specialist Formations *'Bloody Maw' - The Bloody Maw are the Terminator armoured-elite veteran warriors of the Chapter, so-named for the sudden onset of their anger and the lasting fervour of their hate as they rip apart their foes in a hail of blood, viscera and torn limbs with their chain weapons and deadly claws. When not in battle they habitually remain armed and armoured at all times, even when aboard their own vessels. These deadly warriors stand out amongst their fellow warriors as their shoulder pauldron insets are painted a deep red - the colour of spilled blood. Their battle-plate is heavily inscribed with red exile markings and decorated with hanging yellowed predator incisors that are collected from the apex predators of their recruitment world. When unleashed in battle, it is considered a special privilege to witness the elemental destruction unleashed by these ferocious warriors when they are called upon to render the Void Lord's judgement. These consummate warriors are often seconded to various Shoals to supplement their fighting power. They also serve an additional purpose. Acting on behalf of the Chapter's Void Lord, they are responsible for overseeing the most vital of missions - usually tithings - to ensure that the overriding objectives are met and the Chapter's needs satisfied. This is especially important as the Chapter's individual Shoals often spend several years, or even decades, separate from the main Nomad Predation fleet. In such circumstances the Bloody Maw are responsible for seeing the orders of their Chapter Master carried out. However, when they are assigned to the command of a Ravager-Lord, they are bound to follow his order, provided they do not directly contradict the mission assigned by the Chapter or countermand the Void Lord's orders. *'Prey Seeker Scout Squads' - The Megalodons do not utilise Scout Marines, which in other Chapters are young, inexperienced recruits. Instead, these hunters are experienced veteran warriors who have mastered their Chapter's genetic flaw, and prefer solitude rather than serving alongside their fellow warriors in a Slew. Known as Prey Seekers, these squads specialise in reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering and are consummate masters of stealth, infiltration and sabotage deep behind enemy lines. This warrior elite act as the eyes and ears of their Chapter in the field, armed and equipped with a variety of specialised wargear including long-range weaponry, sensory auspex and stealth gear. Serving as scouts and intelligence gatherers, identifying targets and gathering information on enemy movements and strengths, they also serve as pickets, saboteurs, raiders and snipers where needed, and in open battle are experts in sudden flanking manoeuvres and infiltration attacks in support of the Chapter's main force. *'Ripteeth Breacher Assault Squads' - Pups of the Megalodons are those newly inducted junior Astartes that are still struggling to control their inherent rage. These newly inducted warriors are notoriously savage and fiercely aggressive. Hot-headed and impetuous, these young warriors cannot wait to prove themselves, charging headlong at the frontlines of the enemy in their efforts to prove themselves to their elder brethren. They prefer to fight at close quarters and are armed with melee weapons such as chain weapons and bolt pistols. Ripteeth are the shock troops of the Megalodons and spearhead the majority of their line-breaker and void-borne assaults. If they survive to become mature and capable warriors, they will eventually be elevated to the elite ranks of the Void-Brothers. *'Bloodseeker Assault Squads' - The Bloodseekers are the dark heart of the Megalodons Chapter - those battle-brothers that have descended into the depths of the beast and are fully taken by the Chapter's all-consuming madness, known as the 'Blood Frenzy'. These affected Astartes have had their souls mutilated by the all-consuming need to rend their foes apart in a gruesome hail of blood and gore, becoming something hollow and murderous beyond reason. Those warriors that have given themselves over to the beast within are marked for service within the ranks of the Bloodseeker Assault squads, to be cast upon the Chapter's enemies with proper application of force. In between battles, the Bloodseekers must be held within stasis tanks and secured in isolated, solitary cells, until such time that they are released once again against Mankind's foes, to wreak havoc and destruction. The sheer terror and mayhem left in the wake of these blood-maddened Astartes' onslaught ensures that none would dare to oppose the will of the Imperium again. Unit Formations *'Shoal' - Company formation equivalent. *'Slew' - Squad formation equivalent. Squad Designations *'Long Fins' - Veteran Squad equivalent. *'Fighting Jaws' - Tactical Squad equivalent. *'Ripping Jaws' - Assault Squad equivalent. *'Tearing Jaws' - Devastator Squad equivalent. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs Laws of Monatoa *'Hunt': The Megalodons have duties as both the chosen warriors of Monatoa and His protectors. They were designed to be predators of the highest order, and their actions affect the Great Sea (galaxy) around them. This tenet reminds a Void-Brother that they are warriors and predators above everything else. *'Survive': The Chapter must survive, no matter the cost. The Megalodons believe that there is only foolishness, not honour, in fighting a battle they cannot win. No Void-Brother would accuse another of cowardice if they were forced to 'swim' away from a fight that is hopeless. The only exception is sacrifice in the name of a Spawn Hold (gene-seed repository), which is expected to be defended to the last breath. *'Spawn': Creating a new generation of Astartes is a slow but deliberate process. This part of the code also obliges a Void-Brother to teach and mentor young Pups in the ways of the Chapter. *'Swim': The Megalodons consider it a duty to continue to swim through the Dark Ocean, explore, and move. They need to watch for dangers threatening the realm of Monatoa, and the best way to do this is to move around and keep their eyes open. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: (Blood Frenzy) Despite the relative purity of the Megalodons' gene-seed, some flaws do exist. The violent aggression of their namesake is inherent in the Megalodons' genetics. Known as 'Blood Frenzy', a Void-Brother is subjected to a mindless and furious rage caused by the scent of blood. The Astartes of this Chapter posses powerful olfactory senses, which allows them to detect scents at several parts per million, and allows them to track a foe from great distances. However, the scent of blood calls to a darker instinct, driving them to hunt, kill and in some cases, to consume. This means that even the most mentally stable and strong-willed Megalodon feels the touch of the Blood Frenzy, knowing full well that it is only a matter of time before they succumb and the madness takes them completely. For this reason, Void-Brothers (often younger than two centuries) are not permitted to remove their helmets on the field of battle, as the strong scent of spilled blood can drive them into a berserker frenzy, and fall into the throes of the Blood Frenzy. The presence of an inordinate amount of blood spewing forth from the severed limbs or a decapitated head of a slain enemy can cause those Void-Brothers in the throes of the Blood Frenzy to tear off their helmets and attack their victims with their sharpened incisors, until they have gorged themselves on the precious vitae and sate their ravenous appetite. Due to this flaw, much of the Chapter's training during their time as Pups is given over to meditation in order to help them control and suppress this innate desire to Frenzy, as it is known within the Chapter. These practices are continued throughout a Void-Brother's life, and even the Void Lord is known to meditate to help overcome these urges, as no Megalodon is immune to the effects of this inherent flaw. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 - Extreme Frenzy': The Void-Brother completely loses control when he frenzies and finds it almost impossible to claw his way back to reason as long as there are foes to fight and blades drawn. Even when foes are not near, the madness of Frenzy grips him and he rages endlessly for battle and blood, howling out his anger and striking the ground with his blade. The Void-Brother must take care, lest he lose control at any moment. Any time the Void-Brother takes damage, is confronted with a clear threat, or is put in position of great stress, he must summon all his willpower in order to contain his fury for the duration of an encounter with an enemy. *'Stage 2 - Blood Drunk': The Megalodons' thirst for the blood of their foes when in the grips of the Blood Frenzy and long to see it spilled across the ground in great arcs and gouts. They also crave the feeling of hot blood on their skin and splattering across their armour, staining the dark red battle-plate a darker shade still. The Void-Brother must engage foes in close combat if possible, either making melee attacks against them or shooting point black with pistols so that their blood spills at his feet. When he downs a foe, he must resist the urge to hack or blast the foe's corpse apart. If the Void-Brother is attacked by a new foe while he is in this state while hacking at another foe, he will turn his attention to his new attacker instead. *'Stage 3 - Feeding Frenzy': Near the end, a Megalodon is little more than an animal filled with fury and madness striking out at all those around him. While he may still have lucid moments where he remembers the warrior he once was, these are fleeting and quickly gone to be replaced with only the thought of killing and the thirst for blood, and he will attack the nearest target (friend or foe) if there is more than one to choose from. At this point, the Battle-Brother is completely within the grip of the Blood Frenzy and must be transferred to the Bloodseeker Assault Squads. Combat Doctrine The Megalodons operate exclusively as a rapid strike force, preferring to approach their prey either with extreme speed or by stealth, which allows them to strike with the element of surprise. This Chapter has abandoned the use of heavier war machines such as super-heavy tanks, as well as static defences and heavy equipment that requires support or recovery units to retrieve after battle, in particular the rank of Drop Pods used throughout the Adeptus Astartes. Instead, the Megalodons forces favour lighter, multi-purpose vehicles that complement their particular mode of warfare - rapid orbital insertion followed by highly mission-focused assaults, quickly backed up by the exfiltration of all attack elements. To this end, the Chapter makes extensive use of Thunderhawk and relic Storm Eagle gunships. The Megalodons deploy only those ground units that can be rapidly set down onto a planet's surface from orbit, limiting ground vehicles to Rhino and Land Raider variants that can be carried by their Thunderhawk Transporters. This Chapter relies heavily on the use of stealth and surprise, which falls in line with their genetic forebear's combat doctrine (at least on a strategic level) as they often appear suddenly in whatever warzone they have targeted, without warning. However, on a tactical level, these Astartes are comparatively unsubtle, for they strongly favour close-combat, total slaughter and the strategic use of terror that puts them at odds with their Raven Guard progenitors. Some Imperial scholars have pointed out the similarities in the Megalodons methods of conducting war to the pre-heresy Night Lords Legion, although they are known to produce a substantially higher body count. While these savage Astartes may have subtle overarching goals, they are merciless in the conduct of their methods. Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Mairo Akarana - "Bitter Tide"' - *'Karkha Watihana - "First-to-Kill"' - *'Mikaere Tapihana - "Striking Tail"' - *'Lexcha Natana - "No-Prey-Remains"' - *'Amako Herangi - "Wave-Crest"' - *'Manu Watihana - "Guards-the-Shoals"' - *'Maaka Arono - "Bloodscent"' - *'Ixya Pekama - "Half-Tail"' - *'Galchurva Hakopa - "Bleeds-Night"' - *'Tua Karauna - "Darkwater"' - *'Maka Tahana - "Leaps-to-the-Kill"' - *'Hemana Tamihana "Riptide"' - *'Etano Afamasaga - "Storm-Jaws"' - *'Ariki Karaka - "Dark-Tide"' - Chief Librarian. *'"Blood-Maw"' - Honoured Ancient. *'"Razor-Tooth"' - Honoured Ancient. Chapter Fleet *''Navka'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Mavka'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Achelous'' (Battle-Barge) *''Triton'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Kamohoaloa'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Pontus'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Phorcys'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Makara'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Veles'' (Gladius-class Frigate) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Megalodons primarily wear dark grey battle-plate with lighter grey on both shoulder pauldron insets, the faceplate of their helms, and the Aquila or Imperialis on their plastrons (chest guard). The trim of their shoulder pauldrons are painted blood red. In many instances the more conventional emblems of the Imperium are found alongside idiosyncratic markings, often abstract or depictive images and tokens concerning fanged maws, death's heads, oceanic predators and bloody wounds, many, whose exact meanings are not clear to outsiders. They often decorate their armour with tribalistic markings and shark tooth fetishes commonly found amongst the feral tribes of their native recruitment world. Chapter Badge The Megalodons Chapter iconography is a large, black coloured stylised tribal shark rising from the ocean to devour its unsuspecting prey. Chapter Relations Allies Void Reapers The Void Reapers are a savage and bellicose Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain origin. However, many Imperial savants believe they were created during the latter centuries of M37, during the 23rd Founding, the so-called 'Sentinel' Founding. This bellicose Chapter has a reputation as an isolationist and aloof Chapter - a law unto themselves - and virtually ignore other Imperial forces and other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, preferring to operate as an independent strike force. However, despite this reputation, the Void Reapers have on occasion been witnessed working alongside the Megalodons during the same Imperial campaigns. It is not known exactly when this bellicose Chapter first crossed paths with their fellow shark-kin, but many Imperial scholars believe this event occurred sometime in M36, during the Age of Apostasy. There are scattered records that speak of a large Astartes flotilla that would periodically emerge unexpectedly from the Outer Darkness and preyed upon the forces of wrongfully-held Imperial worlds that were forced to pay obeisance to the Apostate High Lord Goge Vandire. These few records speak of dark-grey clad Astartes who fought alongside ebon and gold clad Astartes - both of which wore similar primitivistic-looking, shark-themed iconography. Both Chapters had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, unheralded and their aid unlooked for, only to fall upon Vandire's forces and savagely slaughter them to a man. They freed nearly a dozen worlds from the yoke of the Apostate High Lord, but at the battle's end, would quickly take their leave and slip back into the darkness of the Outer Darkness once again. It is not known how close relations are between these two ferocious Chapters, however, on the few occasions they have fought alongside one another, they have done so, to the mutual benefit of both, unleashing monumental carnage and violence upon those who would dare turn from the light of the Emperor and achieving great victories for the Imperium. Enemies Notable Quotes By the Megalodons About the Megalodons Feel free to add your own Gallery Megalodons Bull_Mk V.png|Megalodons Bull (Sergeant) of the 2nd Shoal (Company), 6th Fighting Jaws Slew (Tactical Squad). Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed